<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacy Panties by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250246">Lacy Panties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Hawkman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wears a pair of pretty panties to seduce Carter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Hall/Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacy Panties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silk lingerie pressed up against Ray’s skin underneath his shirt; he’d decided to wear something nice today because he was supposed to meet up with Carter later, but whether or not Carter would even like it was a bit of a mystery. He was just a little bit hopeful that this time would lead to something more, something hot and heavy on the floor of his bedroom, rather than parting at the end of the evening outside the restaurant.  </p><p>They were meeting up right after work, so he had to spend the entire day in it, and there were a few times that he had to reach up and write something on the whiteboard, that his sweater rode up, and he had a moment of panic that one of his students might have seen a flash of lace.  </p><p>But nothing had happened, and as the hours went past, he started to think about it less and less until the time came for him to pack everything up and head out. He was just reaching up to put a microscope back onto the top shelf when Carter walked in. Ray knew that he was there because he made a strangled noise as soon as he noticed the pair of panties flush with Ray’s skin.  </p><p>“What-” Carter managed only one word before breaking himself off with a cough. “Ray, what are you wearing?”  </p><p>Ray yelped, bringing his arms back down as if hiding the panties would help at all now that Carter had seen them. He was still going to try playing dumb. “I’m not wearing anything!”  </p><p>But Carter had crossed the room in a few short strides, and he was already tugging up the hem of Ray’s sweater. As his thumbs ran over the only visible part of the panties, Ray drew back. “Just because I’m wearing them for you doesn’t mean you can just-”  </p><p>Hawkman’s eyes snapped up to his, and it was at that moment that Ray realized that he’d made a mistake. “You’re wearing these for me?”  </p><p>Ray could always shrink down. He could shrink down and explore the multiverse until Carter forgot all about this embarrassing incident, and, in fact, that seemed to be his best option by far. Except the archeologist was suddenly a lot closer to him, and his lips were suddenly tickling Ray’s lips.  </p><p>“I was... hoping...” maybe the word hoping sounded weird, Ray winced the moment he said it, “that you would... be overcome by lust?”  </p><p>Carter snorted at that, which was slightly rude.  </p><p>“I was hoping to entice you?”  </p><p>More laughter, and then suddenly there wasn’t, suddenly Carter was just pressing his chapped lips against Ray’s. The physicist started, so shocked by the action that he almost shrunk on instinct, but then Carter was cradling the back of his head, holding him in place. His tongue flicked out, tracing against the Atom’s lips, and Ray found himself opening them almost instantly.  </p><p>Their tongues entwined, fighting for dominance, and Carter groaned into his mouth. When they finally pulled back, the archaeologist was breathing heavily.  </p><p>“If you’re wearing them for me,” he said, and maybe Ray was slightly miffed that the first words that came out of his friend’s mouth weren’t a confession of love, but he could probably deal with what they really were: “then let me have a look at them.”  </p><p>By now, it was getting close to 8pm, and there was no way that there was anyone else left in the building, so Ray nodded and tugged off his sweater, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt the moment that it was off.  </p><p>Ray had been uncertain about wearing a bralette and had only done so in the first place because, to be honest, the panties had looked kind of stupid without it. Stylewise, it was a Babydoll, which Kendra had told him that Carter liked that type. He wasn’t sure if that had been right because Carter was already tugging it off of him.  </p><p>“I thought you wanted to have a look at them,” Ray said, confused, “you’re taking them off almost immediately, so it’s not like you’re getting a really good look.”  </p><p>“Just want you,” Carter grunted, taking one of Ray’s nipples into his mouth and biting down on it. “Want to be in you.”  </p><p>They weren’t even going to get to the restaurant, were they? They were just going to have a quick fuck in Ray’s office. Not that he really minded, since he’d been fantasizing about this happening for what had to be years.  </p><p>He felt Carter’s hands opening up his slacks and shoving them to the floor. Even if they were slightly tight, the panties that had formerly fitted somewhat well were now straining under the strain of his erection. Carter smirked and turned him around without even bothering to pull the panties off. The redhead was left on display over his desk, ass up in the air, as Carter searched around for something that was safe to use as lube.</p><p>When he had done so, he came back, pulling the panties aside so that he could gain access to Ray’s ass, and then he slid his slicked-up fingers into the other man’s hole.  </p><p>“I want you like this,” Carter told him, and Ray had never heard him talk like this before; Carter had always been incredibly conservative. “I want to see you come in your own panties.”  </p><p>With that, he began to slide inside, the fat head of his cock stretching out Ray’s rim as it popped in. Ray closed his eyes in anticipation, and he wasn’t disappointed as he was soon filled up entirely.  </p><p>“Carter,” he groaned, trying to buck his hips back even further onto the cock inside him, which was impossible since he was already filled to the brim. “You feel so good.”  </p><p>He felt a huff of breath by his ear, which meant that Carter was laughing at him, and he would be offended at that... but then Hawkman started to move. He pulled his hips almost all of the way out and then slammed them back in, causing Ray to cry out.  </p><p>Carter had to have done this before, in a previous life if not in this one... maybe Prince Khufu had a harem of handsome men, or maybe it had been one of his hundreds of other lifetimes, but he found Ray’s prostate easily, and once he did so, he continued to hammer against that one spot.  </p><p>Ray hadn’t had lifetimes of experience (he assumed, at least not ones he could draw on to improve his performance), so he ended up coming with a cry after only a little while of that treatment, his cum soaking into his panties.  </p><p>“So pretty,” Carter murmured, not even stopping for a second. “I want them completely drenched by the time we’re done.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>